


Taking A Walk

by littleartemis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Play, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Leashes, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He agreed to taking Cas as his new Master to relieve the itch. But it turned into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly Dean/Cas, implied Dean/Alastair, and minor Dean/OMC.

It is a surprise to both of them when the angel appeared in the room, looking from one Winchester to the other. “I promised Dean he and I would…’go out’ tonight.” A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as realization dawned on Dean, the hunter swallowing hard.

His eyes were wide and unblinking as the angel shrugged out of his coat, setting it on the bed before Dean, not paying attention to Sam’s eyes on him. Only focused on his charge.

Next he tugs off his suit jacket, laying that with his coat as he looks to Dean. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, Jimmy’s only faintly scarred body revealed underneath.

Dean swallows again knowing what Cas wants, but not knowing if he can do this. Here. In front of his brother. The angel told him what the walk would entail…and what would happen if he did not go along with it. He had agreed like a willing sub, just…forgot to send Sam out.

Straightening he hears the sound of chains as Cas pulls the collar from his pocket, lifting it up into view slowly. He can hear Sam pushing up from his seat, likely moving to say something but Dean lifts his hand silencing anything about to come.

The collar is dangling from the chain in Cas’ hand, handle of the leash snug around the angels wrist. He raises a brow looking from one to the other again. “You know what this entails and what will happen should you not go along with it…” swallowing hard he knows he can say no. That Cas will stop if he does not want to go along with the walk, or punishment. If it is too much to do this…

It is not too much though he knows this. They both do. He has done more daring things. It is the fact that Sam is there seeing this, completely knowing what is happening that is what bothers him. He knew Cas and Dean had a special relationship but this puts it completely out there what they did together. Exactly what urges inside Dean that the angel satisfied when they were together.

Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath before beginning to shrug out of his clothes. He shoots Sam a glare when the other rests a hand on his shoulder, saying something along the lines of ‘Dean you don’t have to-‘.

“I know Sam. I want to. Just…let it rest okay?” his heart is racing and this is not even the beginning of it. To think, Sam does not even know what comes next.

When he is naked he moves into Cas’ outstretched arms, head bowed submissively when the other wraps the collar around his neck tenderly, kissing him on the forehead. “Good boy…” his voice is soft meant only for Dean’s ears as his fingers gently stroke along his charges neck smiling as he shivers. “I have everything you need to get ready…do you want to do it in the bathroom?” the tone is teasing though he knows Dean does not want Sam to see him in like this for too long.

Nodding he let’s Cas place the coat, rope, ring, and plug in his arms before guiding him to the bathroom. Neither look to Sam who watches them leave, perplexed.

Cas keeps his eyes directed away when Dean goes in, standing watch by the door even though he can feel Sam’s eyes on him. A relaxed breath leaves him when the younger hunter leaves knowing some of Dean’s anxiety will finally settle.

Quietly he enters the bathroom smiling a little to see Dean on his back on the floor, fingering himself open with the lube. Getting on his knees next to him, he picks up the plug, pressing it against the hunter’s entrance watching his cock harden. “You look so good like this…” he breathes, already so aroused. But this was only the beginning of what they had planned and just thinking of it made Dean tremble with lust.

When the plug was pushed inside him his hips bucked up, breath catching in his throat. “C-Cas…” he stared at the ceiling as he tried not to touch himself. Holding still even as the angel wrapped the ropes around his body, tying him up like something in a Japanese porno.

Once everything was secured in place he was pulled to his feet, moving at Cas’ command into the coat that was wrapped around him. Once secured in place he guided Dean out with a small smile, kissing him gently.

They passed Sam on their way out who just spared them a glance before looking away again. Both brothers likely vowing to act like this never happened. Like Dean was not using Cas to fill the place of his Master in hell though both knew Dean trusted the angel more than Alastair. If not he would not be here out in the cold dark night with Cas guiding him like some animal on a leash.

He even ordered Dean onto his hands and knees when they got to a place where it was safe enough smiling to himself as some drunks cat called to Dean. Like he was some piece of meat for them to stare at. It excited and scared him at the same time…

What was worse was this was not the first time they did something like this. Dean coming into a town and before they leave Cas would parade his pet around. One time he did it with Dean wearing lingerie under the coat. Another he was wearing nothing at all. Every time completely humiliating and exciting for the hunter.

Keeping his head hung low he let the other men touch him when they stopped, shivering as they toyed with the plug inside him. One cupped and massaged his balls. None spoke to him, only to Cas, laughing as Dean lifted one leg on command, shivering as they explored his on display body.

As soon as it began it ended, Cas tugging on the leash to guide him away. “It was a pleasure but Princess and I must get going. We’ve a walk to do, and then bed, don’t we?” he smiles extending a hand that Dean nuzzles happily, not caring that Cas uses the pet name he has for him.

With a final nod they are gone the hunter following obediently behind thankful to be away from the hands. He only wanted Cas’ on him…even if it excited him to feel the others he belonged only to Cas.

When they were far enough way from prying eyes in a hidden area he unzips his pants, presenting his hardness to the other. “Come on Princess…you know what to do…” his voice is low and husky. The kind he usually had after sucking Dean.

It goes straight to Dean’s cock and he nods up at Cas before taking the shaft into his mouth with a low moan. Eyes closed as he fists his hands in his lap, humming as he feels the fingers move through his hair encouragingly. This is just the warm up and he knows it. Next is the finale because that is what they are here for after all. Knowing they can get off in plain sight.

“Take the coat off…” It is all he needs to be shrugging out of it, leaving it discarded behind him, body bare to the cold wind. He shivers only slightly but keeps working on the others cock even as one of Cas’ hands tug on the rope. It presses the plug inside him, wriggling it around. The twine pinching at his cock and he knows he is going to be red all over after this.

“You think you’re ready for me, Princess?” looking up through his eyelashes he slides the tip of his tongue along the head of the others cock before nodding.

It takes only seconds for Cas to pin Dean’s back to the wall, the plug gone from Dean’s body replaced by Cas’ hardness. The angel does not bother to be gentle. He never has to be with Dean. This is all about a carnal need and satisfying something in Dean – and maybe Cas…

He does not even tell Dean to stop when the hunter’s arms wrap loosely around his neck, fingers messing up the mop of black hair. The bowed legs wrapping around Cas’ waist urging him in further, encouraging the pace. His back arching with each thrust, tugging at the others it as the angel bites his neck, Cas’ nails digging into Dean’s hips as he thrusts into him like some sex starved animal. Uncaring of Dean’s pleasure, only taking his own. Exactly as Dean wanted it.

To be used and abused. Completely broken under the others touch. Like he was not even human…

If it were not for angelic stamina he probably would come first, but one good thrust has Dean coming as Cas pulls the ring off. His abused body slumping against the wall, drooling as his eyes rolled back. Like some ragdoll as Cas kept pounding away, sucking and biting bruises into his neck and shoulders. They are almost caught when Cas finally releases into his charge, pulling hard on the rope. Hard enough that Dean knows there will be bruises and burns there later. One’s that he will wear with pride.

As the echo of steps near to the point where the stranger almost turns the corner Cas teleports them back to the motel bathroom. Everything with them so he can wash Dean and himself up.

Both content and happy after their little romp as Cas’ possessive hands trace over every inch of Dean’s skin, claiming him as his own.


End file.
